The 12th Doctor Adventures: Season 1
by The-Wandering-Souls
Summary: The Doctor is back and in his 12th incarnation. See where his new face will take you. Doctor Who 2010 Are you in for a spin?  re-written
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: The 12th Doctor Adventures – Season 1  
Episode #: 1 - A Man from a Box.  
Doctor Who Fanfic by The Wandering Souls.  
Executive Writer: Floyd Norman  
Co Writer and Story Adaption: unprepared

.

We don't own Doctor Who. We do, however, appreciate reviews ^-^

.

.

.

A man wearing a brown tweed jacket, a checked blue shirt, a blue bowtie and black leather shoes limped towards a battered old blue phone booth. The words "Police Box" were written on a banner that lined the top of the door way. On the left door was written a message about proper use of the phone booth on the right door was a St John's Ambulance symbol.

The limping man reached the doors, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small key. A large gust of wind blew the brown mop that was his hair all over the place. He nearly dropped the key due to the gust, but after putting a firm grasp on it he began to unlock the door.

The door creaked open and the man walked in. The inside was vast, not at all like the small shape of the Phone Booths exterior, for this was no ordinary phone booth. This was the Time and Space Machine known as "The TARDIS". Its master, the man known as "The Doctor" was the person who had limped in.

This was his home now, small on the outside but vast and never-ending on the inside. The Doctor was the last of his race. Though he looked like any other man you might bump into on the street or kiss on the cheek at school or call brother or even father, he was no normal man. He was an Alien from a long lost planet known as Gallifrey; it had a burnt orange sky with miles of red grass covering the vast and beautiful surface. It was also home to the Time-lords, an intelligent race that knew the secret of time and space travel. The Doctor was the last of their kind and he was now dying. But this is not the end you see; his people have this trick sort of like cheating death. When a Time-lord (or be it a Time-lady) is gravely injured or just getting too old, they have a way of healing. Though the process takes its toll, there is no pro without its fair share of cons. For you see to heal one must change.

Now I don't just mean a change of clothes, I mean everything. Their face, their personality, their habits; only one thing stays true. You are, a Time-lord with two hearts, an alien and stronger than any human being could imagine. This change can only be done twelve times after that you are truly dead. This was to be the Doctor's 11th change for this was his 11th life. The reasons for his critical state are a thing of myth, something history will forget.

The 11th Doctor's time was up. His skin began to glow with a sort of gold dust. This dust was "regeneration energy", regeneration was the name of this change which was about to happen.

"The silence, not the silence."

He fell to the ground in pain.

"I must...I...I..."

He pulled himself up and pressed the TARDIS Controls, which were button and levers sprawled over a hexagon console. This was located in the middle of the entrance room of the TARDIS. Crying out in pain he grabbed at both of his hearts as they beat wildly in his chest.

"I don't know. Will it be him? Will ...ARRRRGGGH. Will it be Valeyard? Can the Universe survive him? ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He begins to charge for Regeneration, being completely covered in the golden energy. He stared at his skin, gold dust flicking over it's surface.

"HE COMES!"

Screams of agony tore from his throat and echoed through the TARDIS; shaking the very structure of the machine. His body exploded in a blast of radiation energy. His deep azure eyes became replaced with dark drown, his mop of brown hair became ebony with a cowlick at the fringe, his face morphing from lean and thin to wide and round. He became younger and took on the appearance of man in his very early 20's.

The energy dispersed and disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. A man stood up off the floor, the same but different. This man wore the face of the 12th Doctor.

"Well how interesting. That's new. Oh my, awfully big shoes. So I guess it's time for one more round."

The new Doctor began to set co-ordinates for Earth.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS fell through the Time Vortex, a wormhole like portal that traversed Time and Space. Everything in existence existed in the Time Vortex. The TARDIS began to make a strange noise.

"Okay this is very different."

The Doctor hit the Console and the noise ceased.

"Time to let it go."

Smiling, the new Doctor let's go of the Thermo-Buffer; a sort of accelerator on the TARDIS. Landing the TARDIS, (breaks still firmly on), he looks at the console screen.

"Hmm New Zealand, haven't been here in a bit. I don't care what River had to say, I like that noise."

Opening the TARDIS doors he steps out and looks around. Pulling at the tie around his neck he attempts to adjust his clothing.

"God this thing is tight."

The 12th Doctor walked around the outside of the TARDIS briskly.

"They say this is Eden."

He sniffed around a bit.

"Air is better here. I would say hmm..." Getting down on all fours the Doctor licked a blade of grass. "2010 AD Georgian Calendar. Gisborne, New Zealand. But I mean that's just a guess."

The Doctor continued to sniff the grass as shocked people pass on by.

"what an odd man" a woman said, clasping her child to her side and hastening her steps to get away from the crazed man. Ashley, a young woman from Gisborne, walked along the pavement briskly looking at her watch.

"I'm going to be freaking late... again... not good."

Looking up Ashley saw a strange man sniffing the grass. Not seeing the uneven pavement as she stared at the man, she tripped and fell.

"Ah shit! Good one Ash."

The Doctor looked up.

"Alien I'm guessing." The Doctor walked forward pointing at her with an accusing finger. "Thought a sneak attack would work, huh? Not on me I'm the Doctor." He scratched his chin. "Well maybe I'm not..."

Picking the stones out of her palms she looked on at the man in shock.

" What the hell are you talking about" She looked curiously at The Doctor's clothing. "You'll get beaten up if you walk around like that accusing people of being aliens"

"Well... I am The Doctor and I believed you were an alien. I guess I was wrong." He went back to sniffing the grass as she stared at him.

"Uh... yeah. Look buddy, you might want to stop doing that"

"Stop sniffing grass? I guess you're right. I'm just trying to find out who I am right n... arrrghhh" He fell to the ground and Ashley stepped towards him.

"Are you... ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Just cooking, that's all. Not quite done yet"

His hands glowed with regeneration energy and she stared at him in shock."

"15 hours to go, hmm."

"Did I?" Ashley felt her head. "No... No bumps."

"You're fine, just watching a strange man being strange."

"You can say that again. Uh, look, not something I'd normally do, but here."

Ashley took a receipt and pen out of her pocket. Writing on the back she scribbled something down.

"If you need help... or anything." She hands him the receipt. "That's my cell number."

"I'll be fine."

The Doctor snatches the receipt from her hand. Taking out a pen he writes 'The Doctor' on the piece of paper.

"Is that English?"

"What?"

"Was that English I just wrote? There are too many languages for me to remember."

"Uh... yeah." She shook her head in amazement. "You are strange... look, I have to go... don't go getting yourself beaten up ok?

"I won't. I think I will go back to the TARDIS" He got up and walked into a strange looking phone booth.

"Wow... that man is crazy-cakes."

He popped his head out the door. "I guess I am. What was your name?"

She figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "Ashley."

"Well Ashley-really-is-a-human. You have a good day." He grinned, stepping back into the oddly placed phone booth.

"Uh... you too."

The Box started to make a weird whining noise and then disappeared.

Ashley stood there eyes wide and mouth open.

"What...what just... What?"

A voice echoed from the place where the box once stood. "I think you should get to that Interview or what have you."

"Oh... uh..." She looked at her watch. "Damn it! I'm so dead."


End file.
